Je veux savoir
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS : TRADUCTION d'une fic de Teff Pena, I wish I knew. Slash Tom RiddleXHarry Potter. Un remaniement du chapitre l'héritier de serpentard. Ce qu'on aurait voulu qu'il se passe dans la Chambre des Secrets...


Rien n'est à moi, c'est une traduction de **I wish i Knew,** de **Teff Pena.**

**Note de la traductrice : **

**J'ai traduite cette fic parce que je trouve l'idée intéressante de remanier un chapitre de Harry Potter.**

**L'auteur a elle-même précisé que les dialogue n'étaient pas très bons. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le texte original.

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley était étendue sans connaissance entre les silhouettes de Harry Potter et de Tom Riddle. Harry avait essayé de la réveiller, mais Riddle lui avait assuré qu'elle était à peine vivante. Le jeune Voldemort ne s'arrêtait pas d'avancer lentement, la baguette magique de Harry tournoyant entre ses longs doigts. Ses yeux brillaient d'avidité. Une avidité si intense... Harry pu seulement tourner la tête pour échapper au regard inquisiteur. Même alors, il pouvait sentir la brûlure de ce regard sur la peau de son visage et de son cou. Ou était-ce juste qu'il rougissait ? NON! C'était la première solution !

"Rendez-moi ma baguette magique, Tom", exigea Harry pour casser la tension que Riddle pressait sur lui.

"Tu n'auras pas besoin d'elle", répondit-il nonchalament en continuant d'avancer, collant Harry contre le mur de la Chambre.

"Jai attendu d'avoir cette chance de te rencontrer, de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter", siffla Riddle entre ses dents serrées. Il marqua une pause, se léchant rapidement les lèvres, et avec un sourire amusé, posa une question : "comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Voldemort à vécu après vous !" cria Harry pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de sa voix. Il hatelait, sentit ses bras plaqués au-dessus de sa tête et le souffle chaud de Riddle caressant la peau sensible de son cou.

"Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir" siffla-t-il en réponse. "Maintenant, mesurons les puissants pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort contre ceux de Harry Potter." Il chercha à se pencher vers le bas, réclamant les lèvres de Harry pour un baiser enflammé.

Harry émit des pleurs et des gémissements de protestation étouffés contre la bouche de Riddle. La langue du jeune Voldemort a cherché à pénétrer l'entrée, mais les lèvres restaient closes. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair des poignets de Harry. Le Griffondor ouvrit la bouche dans un suffoquement, et la langue de Riddle s'y engouffra promptement. Il se serra contre Harry, glissant une jambe entre les cuisses du garçon.

Harry gémit de plaisir, mais se rebella de nouveau contre ses sentations. "Oh mon Dieu, je suis violé par un souvenir !" pensa-t-il amèrement, luttant contre Tom. "Pire, c'est un homme !" Il tenta de se dégager, il ne voulait pas sombrer dans l' étrange sentiment qui le menaçait.

Malheureusement, son corps ne sembla pas vouloir coopérer. Les lèvres de Tom abandonnèrent leur prise sur celles de Harry, et se déplacèrent pour embrasser la ligne ferme de la mâchoire et la gorge tendre. Harry maîtrisa un "Stop, allez-vous en !" essoufflé, avant de sentir sa cicatrice le brûler.

Riddle parcourut du bout des ongles la peau pâle qui avait reçu tellement de coups l'année passé. Ses doigts investigateurs trouvèrent un mamelon effronté. Il a commencé à taquiner et à pincer, un sourire rampant sur son visage aux petits bruits réticents de plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres du Survivant. Tom a descendu ses dents vers le creu vulnérable du cou, là où il rencontre l'épaule, marquant Harry en tant que sien. Les jambes de Harry se sont dérobées sous lui, à cause de la douleur érotique provoquée par la morsure "d'amour"(HAH) de Tom combinée à la brûlure de sa cicatrice. Le serpentard s'est finalement reculé, laissant un Harry pantelant tomber à genoux, la respiration haletante.

"C'est beaucoup pour le survivant", s'est moqué Tom pendant qu'il se retournait pour faire face à la statue de Salazard Slytherin. Il a sifflé un ordre en Fourchelang : "Viens à moi, créature du plus grand des quatre de Poudlard".

La grande bouche simiesque de la statue s'est ouverte, et d'elle est sortit un serpent géant. Il s'est glissé hors de la bouche comme si s'était la langue de la statue.

Harry, toujours frustré et faible des actions précèdentes, a essayé de se remettre debout.

"Tue le garçon", a sifflé Tom au basilic.

Harry s'est immédiatement levé, et sans réfléchir, s'est mis à courir les yeux fermés. Le serpent s'est précipité pour mordre Harry. Celui-ci roula à terre tandis que le Basilic se lançait au-dessus de lui. Harry n'a pas regardé jusqu'a ce qu'il entende le crachement furieux du serpent. Le basilic siffla de douleur quand Fawkes creuva ses yeux jaunes et globuleux. Harry se jeta sur le Choixpeau pendant que le phénix aveuglait le basilic. Il sentit un "thunk" quand l'épée tomba sur sa tête. Le serpent aveuglé s'est lançé sur le garçon, s'empalant sur lui et sur l'épée, plantant un croc dans le bras de Harry. La salle vacilla, et Harry se laissa glisser dans l'obscurité. Il sentit le poids de la tête chaude de Fawkes se baisser, et de petite larmes tomber sur la peau de ses blessures sanguinolantes.

"Tu est mort, Harry Potter. Le venin du basilic est rapide, non ? Tu vois, même l'oiseau chanteur le sait. J'espère que tu as apprécié le baiser, ce sera ton dernier souvenir". Tom chassa le phénix au loin, tira Harry au niveau de son visage, et repris ses lèvres.

Harry gémit dans la bouche de Riddle, reganant lentement ses esprits. "Si c'était celà, mourir, ce n'était pas trop désagréable..." pensa-t-il. Il réalisa qu'il ne mourait pas, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre convenablement sa respiration avec les lèvres de Tom collés contre les siennes. Il réintégra vraiment la réalité quand une main se mit à errer en haut de sa cuisse. Eveillé, Harry envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Voldemort. Le garçon plus âgé le laissa retomber.

Riddle saisi son estomac : "j'ai oublié que les larmes de Phénix sont un puissant remède."

"Mais ça ne fait rien," reprit-il, "Je te finirais moi-même". Il sauta sur lui comme un serpent et se colla au garçon.

Harry esquiva le coup dans la carcasse du basilic mort. Il eut à peine le temps de se reprendre que Tom se rua sur lui, les faisant glisser dans la boue. Il essaya de ramper sur le ventre, quand il fut plaqué de nouveau par Tom. Harry lutta violement pour se libérer, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, tendu. Les dents de Tom s'étaient rendues une fois de plus à son cou. Une main parasite erra également plus bas, sur la peau nue de Harry, et ouvrit son pantalon. La prochaine chose dont Harry se rendit compte, fut que son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements étaient descendus autour de ses chevilles, et que son corps était sous inspection sérieuse.

"Je suis presque désolé de devoir te tuer, Harry."

Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir son visage brûler de honte, et devint encore plus rouge au moment où il réalisa que son corps réagissait au contact de Tom et à ses caresses. Le regard de celui-ci se perdit dans le vague une fois qu'il eut rafermit sa prise sur les bras de Harry, et il lui écarta les jambes.

Tout s'est arrêté quand une mélodie retentie dans la Chambre. Dans un bruissement d'aile, le phénix lâcha le journal intime près du petit sorcier. Dans la minute qui suivie, Harry, à demi-nu, saisi le crochet du serpent qu'il avait oublié et le plongea entre les pages du livre.

Riddle suffoqua de douleur quand Harry enfonça le crochet plus profondément, un flot d'encre jaillissant comme du sang. Les contours de Tom ont commencé à hésiter alors qu'il atteignait Harry pour l'étrangler.

Harry retira le crochet empoisonné, et a finalement poignardé le coeur du journal intime fermé. Le contour de Tom devint flou, et avec une phrase finale : "Je t'aime, Harry," il disparut complètement.

"Je t'aime Harry ? Quoi !" Harry s'effondra totalement, il souhaitait seulement glisser dans le sommeil, accablé.

Ginny se réveilla et jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé autour de la salle.

"Harry ! C'était moi ! J'ai fait chaque..." Ginny s'arrêta à mi-phrase. "Pourquoi ton pantalon est baissé ?"

"Je voudrais le savoir, Ginny. Je veux savoir."

**Fin.

* * *

**

Voilà, j'ai trouvé cette fic sympa, même si ce n'est pas de la haute littérature.


End file.
